


Reborn 重生

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Reborn 重生

他做了一个梦。  
在那个极富有意向味道的梦里，他望见Hannibal站在那条长廊的尽头，光影模糊了他的轮廓，他看不清Hannibal在阴影之下的脸。他感到自己正缓慢地行走在那条漆黑窒息、却有有着艺术之感的长廊上，他无法控制住自己亦步亦趋的脚步，于是他只能闭上眼睛，任由层层的黑暗突兀地包围了自己，将自己推向某个不为人所知的深渊。  
有那么一刻，他热切地想要见到Hannibal，想要与他说一句话，在某个清冷的早晨喝上一杯来自巴西的咖啡——他想他是付不起Hannibal家中那些昂贵的、贴满了满是他不认识的名字的咖啡盒了。所幸，他也不再需要与Hannibal见面，仿佛那柄尖刀已经隔断了他们之间的一切——甚至连那虚假的信任也一并拆毁，只留下一座信仰的废墟孤独地杵在巴尔的摩的郊外。  
他听见Hannibal在叫他的名字："Will，Will Graham。"断断续续、若有若无地，极像是某种来自地狱深处的诅咒。  
"Dr.Lecter。"他颤抖着回应，任由自己哽咽的声音溶解在这并不清明的空气里，"近来可好？"  
"托你的福，Will，我过的好极了。"Lecter以那种他曾听过无数次的语调回答——冷静、不带着一丝情感，有的只是对于世事的评判与乏味，"你看起来很不好，Will。"  
"我很好，Jack也很好。"他低着头，急促地说着话，仿佛要借此逃避Lecter迎面而来的目光，他感到自己的唾液分泌的更加旺盛了，"Bloom，她离开了这里，去了欧洲，但我不知道她去了哪个国家。"  
"喔，Will，真是谢谢你能告诉我这一切。"Lecter的语气依旧毫无变化，只是冷冰冰地击打着坚硬的窗檐，"然而我并不是那么关心了，我只是想见到你，看你是否还好——或者说我知道你过的尚且还不错，只是想要确定一下。我的日子实在是太过于无聊腻味了。"  
"感谢你的好意，Dr.Lecter。"他说着便又一次阖上了眼睛。

他在深夜里醒来，此时的沃夫冈依旧支楞楞的处在漆黑的冬至夜里某个未知名的时段，他的窗外仍旧那些老景色：层层叠叠、循环往复的丛林，杵在雪地上突兀的荆棘，甚至还有某些来此地或是狩猎或是屠杀的游猎之人。  
于是他突然想到，那些于Lecter共事的时光就像是一场流于结果与争斗的追逐狩猎，他是某只在明尼苏达州的茂密森林里奔跑的鹿，而Lecter则是拿着猎枪试图追击他的猎人——但或许，Lecter并不会使用这些看起来毫无诗意与美感的工具，他或许会只是看着——看着他逐渐消亡，看着他老去，肉体腐烂在陈旧潮湿的土地之中，看着他菌化，直至溶解为空气之中最后一粒灰尘。  
这便是Lecter想要的。  
而有那么一刻，他认为自己已经达到了Lecter的期待。他感到自己的灵魂早已经缺失了某个重要的一块，尽管他仍旧活着，但生命已然无法变得完整独立——如若某些断翅的雏鸟，尽管生命仍在，可失去了根本的东西，又怎么能活的更加长久呢？  
那些由Hannibal所构造的早晨，充斥着Hannibal身上特有的安息香味道的居室，早已经像是崩塌、空旷的野岭，在某个寂静难耐的夜里，支使他醒来，用尽力量挣扎，直至耗尽最后一刻生命。  
Hannibal就像是他装持着美好与梦想的大树之下的荫翳，繁复、庞大、具有一切毁灭性。能将他彻彻底底的摧毁，让他再也不能自持着正义缓缓前行。  
他想，他大概永远也无法忘记这一切了。这也彻底意味着，他无法自那些漫无目的的梦中惊醒，自那些枯寂的废墟丛里重生。

FIN


End file.
